The Birth of a New Sub Soul Reaper
by MercilessSun
Summary: A guy in Tennessee meets Kiyone Kotetsu and becomes a Soul Reaper.
1. It Begins Here

Chapter 1-It Begins Here...  
Sparta, TN, USA-2:38 AM; A girl stands on top of a hill. "Some kind of Spiritual power is growing..."

4:30 PM-I'm listening to some Disturbed when I feel a rumble. "What the hell was that?" I walked outside and saw a woman with a chain on her chest. She was running. Then, there was a monster with a white mask shaped like a ram's head behind her and I said, "Dad, what is that?"

"What is what? I don't see anything." It then was coming towards me, so I ran, but no one saw could se anything, so they thought I was crazy. In a few minutes, the monster left. So I came back home.

-Six hours later, a girl wearing a long black coat and a white collared shirt came in. I said, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

She ignores me, and said, "I can't sense anything. What's happen-" I touched her on the shoulder and she punched me. "Damn, what was that for?"

My mom came in and said, "What's going on here?"

"She punched me."

"I don't see anyone here." She closed the door.

The girl said, "Wait, you can see me?"

"Well, yeah. Tell me who you are."

"I am a Soul Reaper sent from the Soul Society to defeat monsters known as Hollows here."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Fine then, I'll make you believe. Bakudo #4 Hainawa!" A yellow lightning-type rope tied my hands behind my back.

"Rrr, dammit, what did you do to me?"

"I performed Kido on you. Soul Reapers trained with this. Now sit still." She raised her sword.

"Hey! What are you-"

The bottom of her sword hit that other woman's head. "Will I leave in peace?"

"Yes. In the Soul Society, you will be saved." The woman turned into a black butterfly.

"That is another part of being a Soul Reaper, Konso. I simply let her 'pass on.' Now I must-" She was interrupted by a crash from the moster from earlier. Then we heard a scream from my brother.

"No!" I tried to open the door, but the Kido prevented me. "I gotta get out of this."

The Soul Reaper said, "Let me do it."

"No! HHHWWWAAAAHHHH!"

"Don't! It'll put strain on your soul." But it suddenly got dark and it got undone.

She thought, "How can he undo Kido?"

I ran to the Hollow, but she said, "You don't have the power to defeat a Hollow."

"I'll find a way."

"Do you want to save your brother?"

"Yes."

"Then drive my weapon into your soul. You will become a Substitute Soul Reaper."

"Then give me that sword, Soul Reaper."

"It's not 'Soul Reaper,' it's Kiyone Kotetsu."

"I'm Isaac Harrell."

I stabbed the sword into my chest and became a Substitute Soul Reaper. I wore a long black coat over a lone white coat with a white belt, and had a giant red-and-black Greek sword. She stood there in wonder, thinking, "Is...is this like Ichigo? Big Zanpaku-to, immense Spiritual Pressure. But I still have my powers. Maybe this is temporary."

I said, "Die, Hollow scum!" I slashed it in the head and it disappeared. "How...was that?" Then I fainted.

-I woke up the next day at 5:30, gasping. My dad yelled, "Isaac, come and see this!" I came to the front yard and saw the aftermath: a huge hole in my brother's room, my mom's car totaled, and the driveway ruined. My dad said, "Some crazy guy threw a grenade and your brother didn't get hurt, or even wake up."

"Yeah, it's weird." I then thought about what happened, my powers; the Hollow, and wondering if Kiyone went back to her Soul Society.

So I showered, got dressed, then got on the bus. So I talked about what happened to my friend Nick. He kinda believed me, then we got to school. I went to the cafeteria and saw someone there. It was Kiyone, and she said, "Hello, Isaac."

"Ah, it's you!"

My other friend Rachel was there and said, "This is Kiyone, the new student. Do you know her?"

"Yea-, no. No, I don't. Give me a second. Come with me, Kiyone." I grabbed her arm and took her to the main hall.

"Ok. What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to go to your Soul Society?"

"I could, but I'm here to look after you." We hear beeping. She gets her phone and looks at a message. "Let's go, there's a Hollow nearby."

"Oh no! I'm not getting near that thing again."

"Relax, it's gone. It's just another one." She puts on a red glove with a blue skull. She hit me and I became a Soul Reaper again. She said, "I knew it."

"What?"

"Your powers are permanent. Let's go."

"Fine, place my body at a table." She did then we left.

We went to the elementary school and found a little girl being chased by a Hollow that looked like a giant black dog. I ran towards it, but Kiyone said, "Don't help her."

"What?"

"Why do you want to protect her?"

"Can we do this later? My priorities are to help people. Rah!" I killed the Hollow and performed the Konso. "Kiyone, I want to protect because people always protected me. Now I want to return the favor. That's why."

"Oh, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"The duties of a Soul Reaper."

"Why does it matter? I will protect everyone, and if becoming a Soul Reaper means that I don't, then I won't, and that's final. Now let's go back to school."

When we got back, I got back into my body, then went to US Government. Throughout the day, she was in all my classes, being amazed with what we do. She said on the bus, "I love what you do."

"It's not that amazing." So we talked about what Soul Reapers do until she got home. Then I got home.

I put my stuff away, and relaxed, not wanting to battle again. About 6 hours later, around 10:15, I became a Soul Reaper again. "Oh, come on. I defeated a Hollow today and I don't plan on doing it again."

"It's not that. Come with me."

"What's going on?"

"You're being summoned to the Soul Society."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let's go."


	2. The Intro

Chapter 2-The Intro "Hold on, it's Thursday. I gotta go to school tomorrow." "Don't worry, I got it handled." She held up a small red pill. "What is it?" "It's a Mod Soul." "What does it do?" It acts as you. Now let's go." "Fine, just let me get it in." I put it in my body, and it awakened. It had a slightly deeper voice and said, "Hello. I am Isaac Harrell. My motto is 'Do the best you can.'"

I paused and said, "Are you kidding me? That's not my motto. What's with this guy?" "We gotta go." She dragged me out of my house. Before I was gone, I said, "Wait! Go to bed at 10:30 and be sure you get to school!" He said, "Nothing to worry about. Good-bye."

Outside I said, "Alright Kiyone, let's go." "Right. First, to my house." We came to her house. When we went in, we immediately headed downstairs. Then we appeared in a big rocky area. "Whoa, this is a big space." "Pipe down. Now wait here so I can make the Senkaimon." "What?" "A gate to the Soul Society." "Ah. Alright." She made big indentions in the ground, the a giant Japanese door appeared. "Is this it?" "Yes. Let's go."

We went through and wound up in front of a giant gate. "How do we get in?" "Just wait. Jidanbo, where are you?" "Who is...Whoa!" A giant walked this way then said, "I am here, Kiyone. What is it?" "Open the gate please." "Yes ma'am." Jidanbo lifted the gate with all his might and it opened. "You may enter." "Thank you, Jidando." We went through and I said, "Who is that?" "Jidanbo, the gate guardian. Now follow me. We must see the Central 46, the Soul Society version of your Congress." "Oh alright."

We walked into a building with 46 people around us. I asked, "What's going on, Kiyone?" A man said, "Silence! You may speak only when spoken to. Now Unknown Substitute Soul Reaper, where are you from?" "The US." There were some whispers until a wman said, "What do you know about being a Soul Reaper?" "I know that Soul Reapers defeat rogue spirits called Hollows with their swords, or Zanpaku-to. Also, Zanpaku-to are used to perform Konso on spirits."

"Alright. We must ask Kiyone Kotetsu, Co-3rd Seat of Squad 13, of how you became a Substitute Soul Reaper." She walked to them. A 2nd man said, "What happened on that night?" "I was at his town when a Hollow attacked Isaac's home-" "Isaac?" "That's his name. Isaac Harrell." "I see. You were saying?" "Well, when the Hollow attacked, he wanted to protect his family...So he stabbed himself with my Zanpaku-to. So I am the reason." There were some more whispers.

"Miss Kotetsu, you do understand that that this is a serious crime, do you?" I then had a serious look on my face. "Yes, I do, bu think about Ichigo Kurosaki. 2 years ago, he was a Human, but Rukia Kuchiki did the same thing, and Ichigo saved us all twice. So give him a chance." "Fine, Isaac, come forth." I came to them.

"We usually execute Soul Reapers who make Substitutes, but Ichigo changed our minds. So if you achieve your Zanpaku-to's Shikai, we will accept you. However, if you fail, you and Kiyone will be killed. You have 3 days. Now leave."

(This is an introduction with the 13 Court Guard Squads, you can read if you want) We left, then 28 people confronted us. "Who are you people?" An old man said, "I am Head-Captain Yamamoto. We came here to tell you that we can trust you."

A huge guy with a small girl said, "I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, Squad 11 Captain. This is Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi. Come see me if you want to fight me."

A woman with long black hair said, "I'm Retsu Unohana, Squad 4 Captain. This is Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Thank you for taking care of her sister."

A man wearing clogs with a purple-haired woman came and said, "I am Kisuke Urahara. This is Yoruichi Shihoin. We'll come with you for your Shikai training." "Thank you."

A man with long silver hair, along with a orange-haired guy, and a shorter girl with black hair, said, "I'm Jushiro Ukitake, Squad 13 Captain. This is Ichigo Kurosaki and Leiutenant Rukia Kuchiki." "I heard about Ichigo and Rukia during the trial, who are you?"

Ichigo said, "I am a guy from Japan who became a Sub Soul Reaper 2 years ago. Rukia made me one, the same way you did." "Oh."

A bald guy with a 'pretty boy' came and said, "I am Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of Squad 11, and this is Yumichika Ayasegawa, 5th Seat of Squad 11. Let us know if you need help." "Sure."

A shorter guy with spiky silver hair and a woman with long orange hair came and said, "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, Squad 10 Captain. This is Leiutenant Rangiku Matsumoto." "Hello."

A man with a painted face and a woman next to him said, "I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Squad 12 Captain and Head of the Department of Research and Development. This is my daughter, Nemu. I have no interest. If you need help, go to someone else. Let's go Nemu." "...Ok..."

A giant fox came with a kinda cool guy and said, "I am Sajin Komamura, Squad 7 Captain. This is Leiutenant Tetsuzaimon Iba." "Nice to meet you."

A woman with a sleeveless Shihakusho came with a big guy and said, "I am Soi Fon, Squad 2 Captain and Head of the Punishment Force. This is Leiutenant Omaeda." "Hello."

A man with long black hair, along with a guy with tied back, red spiky hair, came and said, "I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Squad 6 Captain. This is Leiutenant Renji Abarai. Come see me if you want to learn Flash Step." "Thanks."

A guy with short blonde hair, along with a shorter girl with tied up purple hair, came ands said, "I am Shinji Hirako, Squad 5 Captain. This is Leiutenant Momo Hinamori. If you have an Inner Hollow raging inside, come see me." "What?"

Then a man with silver hair, along with a man with black hair and a 69 tattoo, came and said, "I'm Kensei Muguruma, Squad 9 Captain. This is Leiutenant Shuhei Hisagi. You'll understand Shinji." "Ok..."

A 2nd man with long blonde hair, along with a guy with blonde hair covering his left eye, came and said, "I'm Rose Otoribashi, Squad 3 Captain. This is Leiutenant Izuru Kira." "Hi."

A man wearing a pink kimono, along with a girl with pinned back black hair, came and said, "I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, Squad 8 Captain. This is Leiutenant Nanao Ise."

Yamamoto said, "We make up the 13 Court Guard Squads. We all welcome you to the Soul Society and the Seireitei," "Thank you. Not I must get going for my Shikai. Let's go, Kisuke and Yoruichi." "Right." 


	3. Shikai and Arrancars

I said, "So, Kisuke, where to?"

"Well, we gotta set up my shop at your town."

"A shop?"

"Yes. To normal humans, it's a simple store, while to Soul Reapers, it's a training ground."

"Oh, I know a place. Let's go then."

We went through the Senkaimon and came back to my town. We came to an abandoned building and in about 3 hours, Kisuke, a big guy and 2 kids built "Urahara's Shop." I asked Kisuke, "Who are they?"

"Oh, this is Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya."

"I'll get started, but I gotta check something."

I went back home, then the strangest thing happened..."WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked the Mod Soul.

"Ha..HaHA I'm hiding from the evil leprachaun."

"That's it, get out of my body!" I came back in my body, and the red pill was lying on my dresser. "You are crazy." I checked the time. It was 7:30.. "Damn, I need to get to school. But wait, what about my Shikai training..I'll talk to Kisuke."

I ran to his shop and talked to him. "Well, I'll destroy him, then give you a good one."

"No."

"What?"

"You can give me a new one, but I'm keeping the Mod Soul."

"Fine. Just put him in a plushie."

"Oh, I got one. I'll be back. Just get me out of my body."

I came out and ran to my house, then I put the Mod Soul in a plushie skeleton. "Ugh, what? AH! How did I get smaller?"

"Ha, now here's payback, Psycho!"

"What?"

"It's your name. Now prepare to feel the wrath of my foot!" I kept stepping on him, then I came back to Kisuke.

"Alright, I'm done, let's go." He put the new Soul in my body. I told him my classes, when to go to the bus and which bus. He ran so quick, he probably got there in 3 minutes. "Now I'm ready, Kisuke."

"Great, let's go."

We went through the shop and went into the place that looked alot like Kiyone's space. "Is this Kiyone's?"

"No. Ok. we are going to go through 2 phases. #1: Call your Zanpaku-to spirit out-"

"Call what out?"

"Ok, I'll teach you. Tessai, get the pad."

"Yes, boss." He had a drawing pad.

Kisuke said, "Ok, Soul Reapers have weapons called Zanpaku-to." Tessai drew a Soul Reaper with a Zanpaku-to.

"But a Zanpaku-to has a spirit inside, a spirit that can give you great potential." Tessai drew the Soul Reaper next to a Zanpaku-to Spirit, then had an arrow with a stronger Soul Reaper.

"What you must do is meditate with your Zanpaku-to and you will be in your Inner World."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know, but be careful."

"Ok."

I put my Zanpaku-to in my lap and closed my eyes.

-I went into a desert with giant cacti. I heard, "Welcome."

"Who said that?"

"Your power."

"My Zanpaku-to?"

"Yes. Hear my name: ... ... .. ... .."

"What?"

"It is Na...e yo.h. n. na. hi."

"I can slightly hear it. Why can't I fully hear it?"

"Fear. You are afraid to defend your friends."

"No, I am not."

"Denial can get you nowhere. You only want to kill 1 Hollow. It's pathetic. Discard the fear." I took a deep breath, and saw him: a man with short blonde hair, a red shirt, baggy shorts, black shoes, with the cloth at the end of the shorts on fire. "Where's the fire extinguisher?"

"No need."

He held out his hand and a flame appeared. "Hear my name, Nasake yosha no nai hi. Take the flame. Achieve the power!"

"I hear it!" I held out my Zanpaku-to, and said, "Separate with the searing flames, Nasake yosha no nai hi!"

Outside, Kisuke heard it, said, "Ah, that was short," and hid behind a rock when he saw the flames. "Nice, you obtained Shikai; now for the second phase, fight me." I saw that he didn't look like a fighting type, with his cane and all.

"Huh, are you gonna fight me with a cane?"

"Don't underestimate me." His cane shifted into a Zanpaku-to. "Meet Benihime. Scream, Benihime!" A red flash came out, but I countered it by saying, "Taiyo fureakuro!" A line of flame came out of my Zanpaku-to. "Very good. You achieved Shikai in 4 hours, not bad. Now let's go to the Soul Society-"

He was interrupted by a major Spiritual Pressure increase. I said, "What is that?"

"Arrancars."

"Ar-what?"

"Hollows with Soul Reaper powers. Let's go!" We walked out and saw 2 people wearing black and silver robes with broken Hollow remains; one with a right side of his mouth and short blue hair; and the other with 2 horns and red shoulder-length hair.

The 1st said, "Ah, the World of the Living. I hope to find Ichigo again, but this doesn't look like Kurakara town. Let's go find your 1st opponent, Pluma Flega."

"Yes, Sir Grimmjow."

"Don't call me 'sir', you dumbass." We walked up. "Well, well, Kisuke Urahara. Where's Ichigo?"

Kisuke said, "The Soul Society, but you aren't going anywhere."

Grimmjow said, "Then who is this?"

I said, "I'm Isaac Harrell, Substitute Soul Reaper. Now, who are you?"

"I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, member of the Lama Spezzata. And this is Pluma Flega, Arrancar #28."

Kisuke said, "Isaac, don't fight him,"

"I know, I'll take Pluma."

The 28th Arrancar said, "Fine, Grimmjow, may I use my Reserreccion?"

I said, "Resur-what?"

"Resurreccion, it allows the Arrancar to gain its former Hollow powers."

"Ah."

Grimmjow said, "Only when you're about to die."

"Yes, sir."

"And don't call me sir!"  
So we fought for a minute, I released my Zanpaku-to, hit him with a Taiyo fureakuro, but he still fought, then 5 minutes later, he was cut up, out of breath, then said, "Fly, Arpia."  
He had white wings with sharp metal feathers and spikes on his back. "Come and get me now."

"DAMN! How can I kill him?"

Some rough voice said, "Give into the anger now. Let the fury out."

"What?" I got distracted and stabbed in the shoulder. "AH! DAMMIT!"

Kisuke said, "Pay attention."

"Right, no-ACK! AHH!"

Some substance started covering my face. Then, in a cloud of dust, a fragment of a white mask appeared on the right side of my face. Pluma said, "What's happening?"

"He is starting to have a Hollow mask."

"How?"

"I have no idea." I started to attack psychotically. Some of his spikes were shattered, he had 1 wing, and a gash across his chest. Pluma said, "This power. I can't defeat it." All of a sudden, I regained my sanity and started to tear the mask apart.

Kisuke said, "Great. I'll get Shinji. But first. Scream, Benihime." He let out an energy burst and killed Pluma.

Grimmjow said, "Great, now what am I gonna say to Tier?" He went through an opening and left. He then noticed me unconscious and on the ground.


	4. The History

Chaper 4-The History

I woke up inside a barrier. "What is this? Ow."

A woman said, "Don't move. Let me heal you."

Kisuke said, "Glad to see you're awake. Thanks, Orihime."

"What happened?"

"You had an Inner Hollow coming out, and I killed Pluma. Now rest."

A guy wearing a tunic walked in and said, "How is his Spiritual Pressure, Kisuke?"

"It's stable, Uryu, but that Inner Hollow's energy could tear him apart."

I said, "What?"

"Don't worry. Shinji's coming, so it'll be under control. You're not the first guy to have this happen?"

"Who was the first guy?"

"The first people were, Shinji, Kensei, Hachigen Ushoda, Rose, Love Aikawa, Hiyori Sarugaki, and Mashiro Kuna. They became exiled because...the previous Squad 5 Captain, Sosuke Aizen, did an experiment with an item known as the Hogyoku to make a Soul Reaper with Hollow powers."

"Ah."

"Then, Ichigo had one about 1 year ago."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Ah. Well, thanks, Miss..uh, what's your name?"

"Orihime Inoue."

"Nice to meet you."

The guy in the tunic said, "I'm Uryu Ishida."

Then a big guy came in. Oh, hey Chad. Isaac, this is Yasutora 'Chad' Sado."

"Hello. Hey, Kisuke, weren't we supposed to meet the Central 46 for our summary?"

"I asked to postpone until Monday."

"Oh."

"And during that time, Shinji will help harness your Inner Hollow."

"How did this happen?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

Shinji came in. I said, "Welcome. So are you ready?"

"Yeah, I could've gone for the basic method, but Ichigo taught us to skp that." "

Ichigo?"

"Yes...now we can't have any more distractions...Good night." He held out his hand and I passed out.


	5. The Inner Hollow

Chapter 5-The Inner Hollow

I heard Shinji say, "Isaac, can you hear me? When you meet it, defeat him immediately."

-I appeared in my Inner World. Instead of Nasake yosha no nai hi, I saw a guy who looked exactly like me, but with opposite colors. "Who are you?"

"I must say, it disappoints me that you don't know me. After all, I kicked that Arrancar's ass."

"My Inner Hollow."

"Bingo. Now enough chit-chat, let's fight. Nyah!"  
-A few minutes ago, Kisuke's hideout; Kisuke walked with Shinji and a big man down to the big area, and said, "Hachi, bind Isaac and set a barrier here."

"Yes, sir." Hachi put his hands together and said an incantation, then, "Bakudo #75, Gochutekkan." My body was restrained by 5 stone pillars then put in a barrier. Then Ichigo, Byakuya, Shuhei, a short blonde girl, Chad and Uryu came in. A great increase in my Spiritual Pressure occured, and Shinji said, "Alright, his Hollow is coming, now you attack it, but you mustn't kill him. Ichigo, you go first. Hachi, open the barrier." Ichigo went in, then he held his trench-knife-like Zanpaku-to.  
-Inside, I started my battle with my Inner Hollow. He and I used Shikai, then clashed. He kicked me in the stomach and went to attack, but I blocked and stabbed him in the shoulder. "Well done, but that's not enough!"

-30 minutes later; Outside, Ichigo was out of the fight and lightly scratched, while Uryu was much worse. Chad was in with a black arm with a red and black shield attached along with a white and red arm, shooting energy blasts at me. Now I was completely in a ceramic-like substance; ghost-white body with red and black markings on the chest, white, red, and black tail, and a white mask with red marks around my eyes, and black marks on the sides. "He's completely Hollowfied. Isaac, hurry."

Then I made some dark-blue energy come from my mouth. Shinji said, "Chad, it's a Cero! get him out of there, Hachi!"

"Right." He opened the barrier, and a giant explosion occurred. "Ok. Hiyori, get in there."

"Fine." She got in.  
-Both me and my Hollow were wounded. He said, "You worthless piece of trash, you have no right to wield Nasake."

"I should say the same."

"SHUT UP! AAHH!" He started charging at me, but I just held up my Zanpaku-to, then at the last second, I charged and stabbed him in the chest. "Damn, fine, I'll work for now. But if you EVER die, I will take over." He then disappeared and I went back to the outside.  
-Outside, they felt a powerful energy surge. "Hachi, get Hiyori out of there!" The barrier was cleared, the stone pillars crumbled, then the Hollow shell fell and crumble away, but the mask remained.

Then I fainted. Kisuke said, "Finally. Orihime, come with me, then heal him."

"Ok."

* * *

I guess I should tell you the translations..Nasake yosha no nai hi means Merciless Sun. And Arpia means Harpie in Spanish


	6. The Report and Newcomers

Chapter 6-The Report and Newcomers

I wake up in Orihime's barrier, this time in the Soul Society. I say, "Is it time for the report, Kisuke?"

"Yeah, when you're ready."

"I am. Thanks, Orihime."

"No problem, Isaac." She got rid of it.

Kisuke said, "Alright, let's go."

-We went to the Central 46 chamber along with Ichigo, then I said, "I have achieved Shikai in 4 hours. However, after I obtained it, Arrancars came." There were fearful whispers, while Ichigo got a very serious look.

Then a man said, "How many were there?"

Kisuke said, "2; one of them being Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Then Ichigo said, "My old nemesis. Isaac, I'm gonna help."

"Thanks. Now I almost defeated the unknown one, but my Inner Hollow raged. Kisuke defeateed the unknown Arrancar, and Shinji helped me calm down my Inner Hollow."

A woman said, "Thank you for this information. Now we will give you permission to enter Hueco Mundo, the Hollow World. You have 3 weeks to obtain you Zanpaku-to's next level, Bankai, then go in and defeat the Arrancars."

"Thank you. I shall leave." Kisuke, Ichigo, and I left.

We came back to Sparta. Ichigo said, "So this is your town."

"Yeah. go with Kisuke. I'll be with you later." So I got to school, then saw my Mod Soul at the Media Concepts room. I got back in and went to lunch, eating whatever and talking to Nick. All of a sudden, there was a MASSIVE increase in Spiritual Pressure nearby, then almost everyone passed out except me and Nick.

-Meanwhile, Rachel was in Biology and was the only person who didn't pass out. She then noticed a woman with light green hair, wearing the Arrancar's robe and her Hollow remains was an entire arm. That woman said, "You must have some great Spiritual Pressure to stay awake."

Rachel asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Arrancar #21, Relna Corazol."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter. Now you die!" But then, Rachel's heart charm bracelet shined and a barrier opened up. "How...how is this possible?" She saw that Rachel now had a Kingdom Key Keyblade and 6 Hearts floating around her.

A red heart spoke to Rachel, saying, "Don't fear. We are the manifestation of your spirit. It has been dormant until now, where your friend, Isaac, has unintentionally spread his energy, thus awakening your destiny." Rachel then whispered, "Thank you...Isaac." She then rushed towards Relna.

-At Urahara's Shop, Ichigo and Kisuke were setting the stuff up, and also felt the power. Ichigo said, "I'll go handle this."

"Good luck." He used Flash Step to get to my school. Then there was an Arrancar with long gray hair, and the remains was spiked shoulders. "Who are you?"

"I am Arrancar #31, Espalia Vacio."

"Where is Grimmjow?"

"My master is not here. But by his description, you must be Ichigo Kurosaki."

"That's right."

"Then let's fight." Ichigo brought out his trench-knife-like Zanpaku-to and attacked.

-Back at the cafeteria, I ran with Nick to the hall, but we saw 2 Arrancars. Nick said, "Who are they?"

"Good, you can see them too."

I became a Soul Reaper and he said, "How..What...WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

The first Arrancar, with white hair and a Hollow leg as the remains, said, "Silence, what you see here will all disappear." The second one, with short black hair and Hollow remains on her left shoulder, just stoodd there, silent.

I said, "Don't worry, Nick. I got a plan. Just don't be afraid."

"Wha-" Then I stabbed him in the chest with my Zanpaku-to. Then he too became a Substitute Soul Reaper. He looked like me, except he had a slightly smaller Zanpaku-to.

He said, "What am I?"

"A Substitute Soul Reaper. Now let's fight them. You, with the black hair. What's your name?"

"I am Arrancar #28, Sol Sombra."

The other one said, "And I am Arrancar # 40, Sombra Profonda."

"Great, let's fight." We attacked.

-Rachel was fighting Relna, but was wounded. The red heart said, "Hold your hand and say 'Heat up, Bursten.'"

"Ok. Heat up, Bursten." Her Keyblade became the Bond of Flame Keyblade.

A green heart said, "I'll help too. Just say 'Heal, Potia.'"

"Heal, Potia." She was then healed. Then in about 3 minutes, Rachel regained the strength, and Relna was bleeding from the right shoulder.

"Fine, if that's how you want it. End all, Espada del Distino." She then had a white crown on her forehead, a star on her left cheek, and her Hollow arm grew a blade.

Relna said, "This'll be easy."

A light purple heart said, "Say 'Stop, Tempora.'"

"Stop, Tempora!" Relna was frozen in time. So Rachel broke her arm blade, and stabbed her in the stomach. Time resumed,and Relna said, "Pathetic human, you don't deserve that power." Relna then died.

"I need to find Isaac." She then ran outside.

-I fought Sol at the parking lot, attacking and knocking out cars with every hit. And with every Taiyo fureakuro, she would back away. So I used my Hollow mask. The speed was just incredible. In just 3 hits of my Shikai, she had a big gash across her chest.

"Curse you, Soul Reaper. Dry up, Sequia!" She had almost no change except for a shriveled right arm.

I said, "So that's your Resurreccion?"

"Yes. Now die!" She rushed in, but I guarded.

"Bad mistake!"

"What?" My Zanpaku-to got rusty. "How is this possible?" So I got my mask back on and opened my mouth to charge my dark-blue Cero.

"A Cero...I'll change that. Hwah!" She held up her other hand and charged a light-green Cero. We fired at the same time. I stood there, breathing heavily, with my mask broken. But she had a broken arm.

"Who is your master, Sol?"

"He was Baraggan Louisenbairn, the Sequnda Espada.I stood there by his side. However, when he went to invade Ichigo Kurosaki's town replica, Sosuke Aizen ordered me to stay in Hueco Mundo. Now enough talk. Let's finish this!"

"Fine!" I attacked her arm and it was completely destroyed.

"NO!"

"Adios!" Then I struck her in the stomach and she died. "Now I gotta find Nick." So I found him at the football field.

-Ichigo fought Espalia for 5 minutes, and Espalia had a bloody right arm, huge gash across his chest, and a scratch across his head. "I guess I should have expected this from my master's target."

"Next time, don't be such an idiot!"

"Right. Erase, Caos." All of a sudden, his body became pitch black, except for his eyes, which were white.

"Fine, if that's how it's gonna be. BANKAI!" He then had a long, black Zanpaku-to, and a ragged black Shihakusho, then said, "Tensa Zangetsu. I hope you're ready." Then he disappeared.

"This Flash Step won't kill me. Vanish!" Then he got stabbed.

"I don't care about your powers, Espalia. I'm just trying to help my friend." Then Espalia died. And Ichigo got to my school.

-Nick was bloody and out of energy, until I got there. "Nick!"

"Thanks, wait. Who's there?" He saw Rachel, running to me.

"Rachel?" She ran and hugged me, crying a little.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For the power to help my friends. I'll help Nick. Heal, Potia." He was then healed.

Sonbra said, "I'll defeat you all now. Reap, Segadora Oscura." His appearance was of a Grim Reaper, except his body was white, his head was black, but he had a scythe. "Now you die!" He vanished, then attacked me, Nick, and Rachel. "How...?"

"A technique called Sonido-" He was then stabbed in the back, by Ichigo.

"...Thanks." Then I collapsed.

* * *

Transaltions: Sequia-Drought, Segadora Oscura-Dark Reaper, and Espada del Distino-Sword of Destiny


	7. Bankai

Chapter 7-Bankai

I woke up in Kisuke's underground room, inside a barrier, with Yoruichi next to Orihime. I said, "Where are my friends?"

"Right next to you." I saw Nick in a Shihakusho, and Rachel with her charm bracelet. "I'm glad I got her that."

Yoruichi said, "If you're ready we'll help you get your Bankai."

"Yeah, I'm ready." I got out of the barrier and walked to a distant area with a mannequin-looking thing. "What is this?"

"It's a Tenshintai. Kisuke made it to bring out your Zanpaku-to spirit. Usually it takes many decades to do so. Now you have 5 days to obtain Bankai." I stabbed my Zanpaku-to into it.

"Alright, now clear out." A burst of energy occured and Nasake yosha no nai hi appeared it.

I said, "Hello again. I guess you know why you're here."

"Yes. Now to begin." He held out his hand and 10 clones showed up and all said, "Which one of us is real? Fight us and find out."

They all charged at me. I jumped out of the way and attacked one of them. "Wrong choice." Then he attacked me.

And I thought, "Think of The Looking Glass Wars. What did Alyss do?" Then I said, "Taiyo fureakuro!" Just as I thought, one of them guarded. "Found ya!" I went for an attack, but a clone blocked.

I said, "So, you wanna do it the hard way? Fine!" I tried to use my mask, but it didn't work. I said, "What the hell?"

The real one said, "Your Hollow has come to me." Then they all activated their masks.

"Ah, hell." I hit the bottom of my Zanpaku-to on one of the heads and a clone vanished. "Yes. Now I might win this." Then they vanished and thee mannequin returned to normal. Yoruichi stood there. I replied, "What the hell? I was about to defeat him."

She slapped me. "Shut up. It's night. Go eat, then go to the hot springs."

"Alright, fine." So I had some food, and found the hot springs. "Ah, this feels nice."

Yoruichi said, "You like it, huh?"

"Whoa, you scar-...What are you doing?" I said as she undressed.

"What do you mean? I'm gonna come in with you."

"Oh. Go ahead."

"Wow, that's unlike Ichigo."

"What do you mean?"

"He freaked out whenever I was naked."

"I would too, but not while this is happening."

"I agree. When a crisis appears, you must remain calm."

"Yeah, I gotta say, my Zanpaku-to is pretty tough."

"All Zanpaku-to are like that. But you must defeat him."

"Yeah. So what happened to Nick and Rachel?"

"They are fine. They were told of the situation and agreed to help. Nick is getting ready to learn Shikai."

"Great. So has Ichigo learned Bankai?"

"Yes. 2 years ago; he was given 3 days. He fought Zangetsu. But he was very tough."

"I see. I just hope I defeat those Arrancars before anything else happens. And when Grimmjow left, he mentioned someone named Tier. Who is that?"

"I don't know, but Captain Hitsugaya may know. Talk to him when you're done."

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night."

"See ya."

-The next day, I woke up around 9 A.M. So I went to the underground area and fought my Zanpaku-to. It was the same as before, except there were 20 clones. They said, "Are you scared?"

"No. I have discarded that fear. I shall overcome you."

"We shall see about that." Then, they all activated their masks, and came at me. I used the same technique, blocked every now and then, then found the real one. "Now we fight."

He said, "Yes, we shall."  
Before we fought, I appeared in a sideways city. On a flagpole was a man with long brown hair, a worn-out trench coat, and sunglasses. He said, "So you are the one Ichigo is interested in."

"Who are you?"

"I am Zangetsu, Ichigo's Zanpaku-to."

"What?"

Ichigo then came in and said, "Exactly what he said."

"What am I doing here?"

"I saw you needed help."

"I was fine." Another person came to us.

That person looked exactly like Ichigo, but with opposite colors, and said, "Yeah, right. We can all see the fear you have, you just refuse to conquer it."

"I take it your Ichigo's Inner Hollow."

"Correct. Now listen." We were silent until we heard a scream.

I said, "What was that?"

"Your Zanpaku-to calling to you." Zangetsu said, "All Zanpaku-to have feeling. Don't mistreat them." He held out his hand and a small moon appeared. "Take this and you shall learn a shared technique." I held out my hand, took it in, and felt stronger. Then Ichigo, Zangetsu, and Hollow Ichigo disappeared, and I came back to the battle.

Nasake yosha no nai hi said, "What took ya?" I had my Zanpaku-to pointed down, then concentrated. However, when the technique was ready, he disappeared and the mannequin remained. Yoruichi and Ichigo stood there. She said, "You almost had him. But now it's night. You know what to do."

"Yeah." I ate and went to the hot springs. Yoruichi went in. Then Ichigo freaked out when he saw her nude.

Then he said, "That's some Zanpaku-to."

"Yeah. Thanks for the technique."

"It was Zangetsu's idea."

"I see. Well thanks anyways. I'm gonna sleep."

"See ya."

-I woke up and got ready for the battle, then Rachel walked to me. She said, "So you're almost done?"

"Yeah. I got some help from Ichigo."

"That's nice."

"Yep, so you wanna watch?"

"Sure."

"Alright, stand back and...it's showtime!" I made my Zanpaku-to appear.

There were 20 clones. They all said, "Let's begin."

"Fine with me." They went to attack, then I defeated them and the real one remained. I said, "Now time to end this!" I pointed my Zanpaku-to down and concentrated. Then fire and black energy appeared on it. I said, "Kaiki nisshoku burasuto!" It was released and almost nothing remain, except for an orb of energy.

It was Nasake yosha no nai hi. He said, "Congratulations. I'm sorry to have doubted you. You have obtained Bankai." I held out my hand and absorbed him. I then went into his Inner World and found him. "Now that you have Bankai, you must say "Hankon mujihi-bi."

I came back and Ichigo was a few yards in front of me. "Are you ready?"

"You know it." I held my Zanpaku-to sideways and said, "Bankai!" I was covered in fire, then from the flames, I held 2 scythes connected by a long chain, wore a dark-red Shihakusho with wristblades, and the end of the Shihakusho was on fire. Then I said, "Hankon mujihi-bi."

Ichigo said, "Let's do this!" He had his Zanpaku-to pointed towards me and said, "Bankai!" He then had a long, black and jagged Zanpaku-to, and a ragged he said, "Tensa Zangetsu."

He rushed in, but I swung one scythe and he blocked it. As he rushed again, I plowed both scythes into the ground, and rose them to the sky. Chunks of hot earth rose from the cracks and rushed to Ichigo. He stood there and said, "Getsuga tensho!" He swung Tensa Zangetsu and a black and red energy blast destroyed the earth chunks, and I blocked it. "Not bad. We're done."

"Good. Let's see Nick."

* * *

Translations: Hankon mujihi-bi (Scarred Merciless Sun), Kaiki nisshoku burasuto-Total Eclipse Blast


	8. The Preparation

Chapter 7-The Preparation

So Rachel, Ichigo, and I went to see Nick, and saw him battle Kisuke. For 3 hours, he fought with his Zanpaku-to, Kurayami. It was a scythe with a gap in the blade, and when struck into the ground, it creates dark meteors. The technique was called Shi o motarasu.

After the battle, we went to sleep. When we woke up, Kisuke came to us and said, "Well, Isaac, Nick and Rachel, I'm proud of how far you've goten. Now for the next step, we're going to the Soul Society. So Isaac, you will see Kenpachi Zaraki for strength training, then see Captain Kuchiki to learn Flash Step. Then, Nick, we'll do Bankai training. Finally, Rachel, Orihime will help you control your powers."

"Ok."

So we left to the Soul Society, and I went to the Squad 11 barracks. For 4 days, they were filled with weight lifting, eating and fighting. After the 3rd day, I got more muscular. Then for the 5th day, I fought Captain Zaraki. He was very tough, sometimes I cut the skin. Then he took off his eyepatch and his Spiritual Pressure became so crippling, I couldn't move.  
But I was still able to fight. In about 15 minutes, I did defeat him, but I almost fainted.

-Meanwhile, Nick fought his Zanpaku-to Kurayami. Kurayami had elbow-length hair, wore a black coat and a semi-deep voice. The goal was to grab his Bankai, Kanzen'na Kurayami, the same gapped scythe, but made out of dark flames. However, he felt like he weighed 3 tons, and the only way to remove the weight was to defeat Kurayami. He made a scratch, and night came. He relaxed for the night, fought Kurayami for 4 more days and won. Then he also fought Kenpachi Zaraki.  
-Rachel trained with Orihime. Her powers were mastered, her Keyblade became the Hearts of Protection, and renamed her powers.

The Fire Spirit became Blazla; the Ice Spirit was Glacen; the Spark Spirit was Paralyn; the Time Spirit became Koruna; the Heal Sprit was Restola, and the Teleport Spirit became Wisp.  
I spoke to Captain Kuchiki and learned the basics of Flash Step; to focus Spirit energy to my fet and move to the next area. I was now done with the training. So I went to Captain Hitsugaya and asked him about Tier. He said that he went against her, and he thought she was dead. So he agreed to come to Hueco Mundo.  
-We came back to Kisuke and saw Ichigo and Chad. They said they would come.

* * *

Translations again: Kurayami-Darkness, Kanzen'na Kurayami-Complete Darkness, and Shi o motarasu-Death Bringer


	9. Hueco Mundo

Chapter 9-Hueco Mundo

We went to Kisuke's building in the Seireitei, and found 2 giant posts in the walls. Kisuke said an incantation, and a black opening occured. Kisuke said, "This is a Garganta. Inside, there is no path. You must make your own from your Spiritual Pressure."

We all dove in. Inside this void, we all made paths. Mine was ok, but kinda rough, along with Nick, and Ichigo. Rachel's path was like a glowing street, along with Chad and Captain Hitsugaya. In about 10 minutes, we broke free to Hueco Mundo, a white desert, witha black sky, a light-green moon, and a destroyed palace in the far back. We ran towards that palace until a woman appeared in front of us.

She had the bottom part of the robe, short blonde hair, and her Hollow remains was from her mouth down to her breasts. Captain Hitsugaya said, "I thought Aizen killed you."

"You thought wrong. I'll see you at my new palace, on the opposite direction. And Ichigo, Grimmjow's been waiting for you." She then used Sonido and left.

Ichigo said, "Time for the end of the Arrancars. Isaac, Nick, Rachel, I think you can handle this. Chad, Toshiro-"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya!"

"-and I will watch until we get to Tier and Grimmjow."

"Ok. Seems fair enough."


	10. The Black Palace

Chapter 10-The Black Palace

We came upon a black mansion. We entered, but came into a giant white room with 3 doors. Ichigo said, "Isaac, I'm with you."

"Gotcha."

Chad said, "Nick, come with me."

Toshiro said, "Rachel, let's go."

"Right."

Ichigo and I went through the left door. Rachel and Toshiro went through the right. Finally, Chad went to the middle.

-When we entered, we went through a snake hallway and entered an emerald-green snake room. There stood the Arrancar with his long dark-green hair, a sleeveless robe, snake tattos on his arms, and his Hollow remains were fangs at the mouth. He said, "I am Arrancar # 12, Cabeza Serpent."

"I am Isaac." I rushed in.  
-Rachel's hall was decorated with wolves. When they got to the room, they saw the wolf Arrancar; short red hair, a normal robe, and wolf ears as the remains. She said, "I am Arrancar #43, Lobo Cola."

Rachel said, "I won't tell you my name since you will die." She brought out her new Hearts of Protection Keyblade and ran towards her.  
-In Nick's hall, he saw Minotaur. In the room, he saw the Arrancar: Hollow remains; top half of a bull's head; hair-long and brown. He said, "I am Arrancar #51, Toro Cuerno."

Nick said, "I am Nick. Prepare to die." He brought out his Zanpaku-to and dashed towards him.  
-In my battle with Cabeza, I was in Bankai and kicking his ass. But he still fought back, but not packing a punch, until he said, "Turn to stone, Hombre Serpiente."

His robe was off, one of his hands turrned into a snake head, his Hollow fangs were usable and his hair turned into white snakes. He tried to bite, but I blocked, dropped and swung 1 scythe. As he moved away, I swung the other one towards him, then I sanpped my fingers and the scythes spun around him, and he screamed so loud. I took them back, and he was still standing with the snake arm shattered, but he hissed and all the snakes snapped off and dashed towards me, then Ichigo used Getsuga tensho, which killed the snakes and Cabeza. I said, "Thanks. Now let's go throu-"

Then I was interrupted by a woman running and yelling, "Ichigo!" Ichigo saw her and ran.

"AH! Nel!"

"Who?"

She stopped and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Isaac, but who are you?"

"I'm Nel...I like you."

"Wha-" She then grabbed me and shoved me into her breasts almost killing me.

Ichigo said, "What are you doing here?" "Pesche and Dondochakka saw the mansion and wanted to check it out, but they got scared, so I volunteered."

"I see. Wanna come with us?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." She pulled me out, and I was dizzy. I snapped out of it, and we went through a door with a panther on it.

-In Rachel's battle, she was doing great. Lobo's arm was scorched, her head was a little banged up, while Rachel didn't have a scratch on her. So Lobo said, "Sharpen, Colmillo del Lobo." She then was covered in black and white fur, claws on her hands and feet, and a furry tail. She then used Sonido, but Rachel blocked it and attacked her. It cut one of her wolf ears off.

To end things, Rachel said, "Stop Koruna." She attacked repeatedly, then said, Blazla, Glacen, Paralyn...Triad Attack!" Putting most of their energy into one blast, Lobo got hit, then died.

Toshiro said, "Well done. Now let's go." "Right." They entered a 3-colored door.

-Meanwhile, Nick was having it rough with Toro. So he went into Shikai and threw dark rocks at him. After that, Toro said, "Scream, Asta de Toro." He looked like a minotaur. He shoved his foot into the ground and it moved. Nick jumped from piece of earth to another, using Shi o motarasu. But Toro blocked everytime until Chad got a white left arm and punched him. Then Toro died. Nick said, "Thanks, I almost died there."

"No problem. Now let's head out." They went through a door with a star on it.

* * *

Translations. Hombre Serpiente-Snake Man, Colmillo del Lobo-Wolf Tail, Asta del toro-Bull horn


	11. The Guardians

Chapter 11-The Guardians

Through our door, we saw Grimmjow. He said, "Welcome, Ichigo. It's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah. 17 months. I'm not the same as before. As you can see, my Zanpaku-to has changed. Now let's fight."

-Through Rachel and Toshiro's door, there stood 3 Arrancars. Toshiro said, "Tier's Fraccion. I thought Head Captain Yamamoto killed you."

The 1st one, a girl with olive-green hair and 3 white hairclips, said, "Tier saved us. Now die!" She dashed towards him, but he blocked and said, "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" An ice dragon came from his Zanpaku-to and it froze her. Before the others could save her, Toshiro smashed the bottom of his Zanpaku-to and she shattered.

They said, "No, Cyan! You'll pay, Soul Reaper!" They released Zanpaku-tos, Cierva and Leona.

-Through Nick and Chad's door, there stood an Arrancar with a white headband with a blue star as the Hollow remains. Chad said, "Hello, Gantenbainne."

"My old opponent."

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this." Chad put his right arm on.

-Ichigo was fighting Grimmjow in Bankai. Grimmjow was heavily injured and used a special Cero, Gran Rey Cero. But Ichigo dodged it, and put on a Hollow mask. It looked like a skull with horns and 2 red stripes parallel from each other. From that, Ichigo's speed and power increased.

So Grimmjow, almost dead, said, "Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow then had black claws on his hands and feet, long blue hair, green marking on his face, and white armor on his body. He said, "Just like old times!"

"Not in the slightest. Getsuga TENSHO!" Grimmjow couldn't block the great mass of Ichigo's Spiritual energy, so he got knocked into a rock. Ichigo said, "Now we finish this!" He then stabbed Grimmjow in the chest.

Grimmjow slowly said, "I...kn..ew..th..is would ha..ppen. T..ell Ori..hime...Good-bye.." He then died.

I said, "That was incredible. I never knew you had that power."

The mask disappeaerd and Ichigo said, "I've had it for a year and a half. Now let's go." We then saw a shark door and went through it.

-With Toshiro's battle, the 2 Arrancars were injured. So he said, "Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" He then looked like the ice dragon; ice wings, ice arms, an ice tail, ice legs and 3 ice flowers. Then he said, "Hyoten Hyakkaso." Little cold water droplets fell and when it touched the Arrancar that looked like a lion, her arm froze. Toshiro said, "Whatever it touches, it freezes...Good-bye." They both froze and Rachel shattered them both. Rachel said, "That was great." "

Thank you. Let's go." Toshiro returned to his normal form, and they also went through a shark door.  
-With Chad's battle, Gantenbainne said, "Dragra." He had a giant dome-thing on his back and arms. "Just like old times!"

"Except now I have mastered...Brazo Izquierda del Diablo!" He then had the white arm. Gantenbainne grinned and punched Chad, but Chad grabbed it and slammed him against the wall, then said, "La Muerte!" He punched Gantenbainne, and a skull appeared on the wall. Gantenbainne was dead, and they went through their shark door.


	12. The Shark Queen

Chapter 12-The Shark Queen

All of us were in the same room; white sand, grey water, and black sky. Tier was there saying, "Welcome, Soul Reapers and...acquiantances."

Toshiro said, "I shall battle you."

"As you wish." She brought out her gapped Zanpaku-to, and Toshiro brought out Hyorinmaru. They fought for 5 hours. Toshiro had no scratches. However, Tier wasn't so lucky. She said, "Destroy, Tiburon." Her right arm looked like a giant shark tooth, has a bone mini-skirt, and knee-high boots.

Toshiro said, "You still don't get it. I have an ice Zanpaku-to. Your Hollow powers are useless. Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" As the ice dragon itself, he said, "Hyoten Hyakkaso."

"No!" She was then completely frozen.

Toshiro said, "Now it's over. Chad, end her."

"Ok. El Directo!" A giant energy blast came from his right arm, and she shattered. We all left Hueco Mundo with Nel.

-Our report was, "Hello, Central 46. We have defeated all the Arrancars, I have achieved Bankai, and our new Substitute Soul Reaper, Nick, has both Shikai and Bankai."

"Thank you, Isaac. But why did you take that Arrancar?"

"She is of no danger. Now I have a request."

"And that is?"

"To join the 13 Court Guard Squads."

"Why do you want to join?"

"Because I have proven myself twice and you know that. Also I feel like I belong here."

"You have a deal."  
-3 months later, I left Sparta, but my 2nd Mod Soul is taking over. I took Psycho with me. Nick has agreed to be the patrolling Soul Reaper for Sparta. Rachel helps Nick every now and then. And I have joined Squad 13 and became the 4th Seat.


End file.
